Gagapedia:Era
Intro Currently, we have no way of keeping track on the progress that is made on our pages. Wikipedia use WikiProjects. Frankly, it's a bit too complicated and I tried to build a mockup of that using "Music", "Media", "Fashion", etc and it was a really terrible idea. Instead, we'll use our era system! This type of pages serve as a tracking device on the progress and quality of that era. The basic idea is to use each gates and make a list of all the pages related to that topic for that era. Some of the pages do share content with other era, thus we need to only include the state of that page for that era. So a page like "Fernando Garibay" will be added on both "TFM era" and "BTW era". This way, we will know our priority for each era and what we need to work on: list what we have and what we don't in order to know what we need! Gradually, these pages won't have much "to do" on them and will principally serve as an index. I bet they'll come handy when the time come to redo our template or navigation template, we will know what pages we really need to include on them, etc. In a nutshell, it's a communication tool for the admins, users, etc to let other know what they can do on the project. It's a power "to do" list. Steps #Fill these new pages with either only the link or with both (link+the state of that page/section) #Do a round to verify that we didn't skip any page for that era #Work on any era or Behind the scenes stuff! After a link we should add C followed by content note (ex: C need sources) or L for layout related issue such as any photographer page that have yet to be edited into the new model. (I know this will take some time to do... So we can start with only links and gradually add our notes about the page. Then we'll be able to fix the content we already have before moving on to new content email request for pics, etcs) Music *The Fame Monster C Merge the page "ethymology of TFM" with the main TFM page. *The Singles #A list of all the release related to that era (album, remix, etc). #a list of song and the quality/state of that page. If we need more research or a cleanup, we will add it next to the name of that page (like the example with TFM above) #Recording studios #Producers #Everything music Gaga *List by month, if the summary is done for that month. HoG + Crew *Haus of Gaga/era: the page will all the creations from that era L I'm working on the new layout for these pages. *List of the crew (band, make up artist, hair, nails, etc) and indicate if their "Work with Gaga" section for that era is completed or not. That include artists from a photoshoot. Performances *List of special performances (might divide recorded/broadcast from the rest..) also, include if we have the credits for that performance (crew, band, dancers, etc) *Below each performance, add the related designers Tour *Main tour page *Designers who worked on that tour (as to whether or not his/her page include their work for the tour) *Venue (list by date or A..Z, as to know if we have the right set list for examples, have nothing except the set list.. Fashion *Photographer (list above it the designers, crew) *20XX have each month like this : **January 2009 C Missing candid pics, unknown credits **February 2009 ***Related designers for February *The month list will cover only the candid as the live performance, tour, photoshoot are included elsewhere. Video *Director, etc *Also include the "music video" section of a single, also the place to list song by other artist with G featured that have a video. Media *List of magazine *Acollades *Radio/Interviews (below, add designers) Related articles Report on: *Early years (familly member, Joanne resto, etc will be included in that era) - 1986-2007 *The Fame era - 2008-2009 *The Fame Monster era - 2009-2011 *Born This Way era - 2011-20XX